The present invention relates to a hem-line marker, and in particular to a device which can be used by a user to make one or more marks at the lower hem region of a garment --such as a skirt, a dress, a coat or the like --even while the user is wearing the garment, without requiring the help of another person.
The home seamstress usually determines the sizes of various parts of a garment to be sewn, by reference to a pattern. However, to assure proper fit, it is desirable to finally determine the hem line of the skirt of a garment in such a manner while actually weaving the garment, in preparation for the final length-fitting of the garment. Prior-art devices have been produced to permit the seamstress to do this without the aid of another persion; however, these prior-art devices are difficult for the user to operate herself, because of the complicated structure and bulkiness thereof. These devices of prior art therefore, have not been suitable as an instrument for home sewing.